One Moonlit Night! Can I really be the hero?
by konor of the skies
Summary: A Puppeteer x Arashi no yoru ni crossover. Gabu and Mei get drag in another adventure. Along with a boy named Kutaro. Togerther, The three must go on a exciting adventure, full of mystery, full of danger. And full of artistry. As they discover how things gone from moon to worst.
1. Chapter 1

**One moonlit night! Can I really be the hero!?**

**Chapter 1: Spirited away.**

**I Do not own. Puppeteer and One stormy night. All rights resevered.**

* * *

_Once upon a time before everything went to rack and ruin. The moon realm was ruled by a beautiful goddess. But then, Little bear, Who the goddess shown noting but love. Stole two of his mistresses' prize treasures. The Black Moonstone, And a magical pair of scissors known as Calibus._

_After decaling himself "Moon bear King" He raided the white castle. smash the White Moonstone to pieces-_

**"Once upon a time!? How about once upon a now! This is MY Moosie so get to the part where I sound good..."**

_Yes! Ahem...Wasn't everyone wowed when the mighty Moon bear king obliterated the goddess. Wasn't it just great? And so the awesome Moon bear king-_

**"Better..."**

_...Gave each of the white moonstone to each of his generals. ...Oh yes. The next three years were something,...Yes...Now then..._

_Where do I began?_

* * *

Our story begins on one moonlit. In a beautiful green forest. Two of the forest's reisdents, And best friends. Gabu, A rather clumsy brown wolf. And Mei, A pure white hearted goat. The two were standing on the hill watching the moon rise into the sky...Both unaware that a chance encounter with a kidnapped soul would make the two go from "Unlikely friends." To "Unbelievable Heroes!"

"Wow..." Mei gasped he watch the moon rose. "It's beautiful..."

"It kinda makes you think what's up there..." Gabu said standing by his friend's side. Even though it only been a month since the two started living here in the green forest. They never got tired of the clear view of the moon.

But tonight was different. Because they saw something that made their blood run cold.

A blue flame...Hovering towards them.

"What's that?" Gabu asked as the flame got closer.

Suddenly the flame passed Mei's ear...And Mei didn't know why...But he heard a cry for help.

_"Help me..."_

The white goat then reached out a hoof and grabbed the flame. Suddenly, Mei was then lifted up into the air.

"MEI!" Gabu cried out before grabbing his companion's legs and found himself being lifted up too. As it some powerful force was carrying the flame. "Mei...Whatever you do...Don't look down!" Gabu said reassuring. The two began to get pulled higher and higher into the air. Until all they saw were clouds.

"Gabu! Are you okay?" Mei asked as he hanged on for his life.

"...I'll get back to you on that..." Gabu said now hugging the Goat's legs. Suddenly the moon began to get closer and closer. Until it changed to it's crescent form... However, To Gabu and Mei's surprise. Saw an entire world. Lush forests, blue oceans, and great mountain tops. However they were soon finding them coming closer to a lunar wasteland...And coming closer towards a rather scary black castle. Supported by six mechanical legs...It was the start of our heroes adventure...

* * *

He was the Moon realm's ruthless new king, and he wanted to keep it that way. So night after night, he kidnapped the souls of children and locked them inside wooden puppets, who were forever doomed to defend castle grizzlestand...And while tonight prove to be no exception...it would prove to be quite exceptional.

"Look at the poor dearie, Yin-yang. Another day, Another soul." A old lady said as she pointed out the window at the small blue light as it got closer to the castle. She wore a purple dress and red apron. She also had a ridiculous amount of hair assessorys.

"Poor indeed." A flying black cat with green stripes said gloomily. "Your as _mad _as the Tyrant! How many of these poor children are you going to send off towards certain "Muew-traiton" Before you realize your wasting your time?"

The hag then gave the moon cat a glare before saying. "Why another after that and a few hundred more. As many as it takes for me to get my hands on Calibus."

"...And it appired that the "grizz" bit off more he could chew. Look!" Yin-yang exclaim pointed out the window. The blue light got in viewing range...And much to the two's surprise, saw a goat and a wolf hanging on to the blue flame.

"WHAT!? Who are those two?" The witch then open the window and reach out with a oversize fork. Just as the two "guest" were passing by the window.

The wolf then began to kick his legs trying to go over the fork...But it was no use. Gabu flew right "smack" Into the folk. The force was enough to make Mei lose his grip on the light and landed on his wolf friend's head.

The witch then raise the fork higher causing the two to slide towards the laughing hag...

* * *

The light flew on without Gabu and Mei. It flew into a window, and into the throne room. Where a gigantic bear wearing a shogun crown waited. In his claws was a tiny wooden puppet. It had spiky hair. A yellow painted shirt. And blue painted pants. It also had a gapping hole in its chest.

The soul then merged with the puppet's body. Spasing out uncontrollably.

Meet one of our three hapless heroes Kutaro! Brought back to life firmly in the kings clutch's.

**"Kutaro..."** The monstrous bear said. The wooden boy looked around confuse. wondering where he was.

**"Kutaro." **The boy finally looked behind him and saw the tyrant. And was surprised by the size of the beast.

"**Your soul was brought to me on my behest."** The bear then got up and said with a grin. **"Kutaro...Would you like to be my friend?"**

The boy. Not wanting to make the king angry, nodded.

**"Pals to the bitter end?"**

The boy nodded again. Earning a laugh from the king.

**"LIAR!"**

Suddenly the tyrant grabbed Kutaro's head and yanked it off from his body, Before eating it whole. He then tossed the headless boy into a chute that connected to the dungeon.

The decapitated boy landed shoulder first into a cell. He rolled a few feet before stopping entirely. Kutaro then got up and realized...He didn't had a head! How was he still alive? He was headless...But alive...But not for long. He could feel the life leave his body. He then began to feel the ground trying to find his way out of the dungeon.

"Oh, great. Another dunce who left his head in the Moon Bear King's belly." A certain cat said as he flew up to Kutaro. The boy was surprise by a flying cat, but was relived to have found someone. "Listened...Your going to end up dead if you go without a head...And I'M going to get stuck with clean-up..." Yin-Yang growled. "Let's find you something else you can use...Yes...A _subitute_ _head." _

The boy then turned to the feline's general direction. A Subitute? What else can be use for a head?

"Hmmm...This will have't to do for now..." The cat said flying to a skeleton that was siting ageist the wall in Kutaro's cell. He then yanked the skeleton's head off before returning to Kutaro. Between Kutaro's shoulder where his head use to be, was a silver spring that acted like a joint for the head. "Here...This should be a Purr-fect fit..." The feline said giving Kutaro the skull. The boy grabbed it from Yin-yang and slammed it between his shoulders. Suddenly the head eye sockets began to glow...Until two new green eyes popped out. Kutaro had the ability to turn everyday objects into. "Temporary heads" The bird-cat then flew closer to Kutaro. And said. "You know...A new-kid-on-the-chopping-block, Ought to have a couple of noggins stash away...Can't take any chances..." He then notice a green spider with yellow stripes, Yin-yang then gave the spider a whack. Causing it to fall into Kutaro's wooden hands. The moment the spider touched Kutaro's palms. It shrunk and became wooden. The boy shrugged before putting it on his shoulders. Apparently. Kutaro can have up to three heads stored away at once. He then switch between heads for a few seconds, After getting a hang of it. He switch back to his skull head, And turned to Yin-yang.

"Now let's get going!" The cat said unlocking the cell door. "The Meuwn witch hates long waits..."

* * *

"I told her that there was no hard feelings...Then I turned her into the undead, freezed her kingdom, And turned her subjects into mice! HAHAHAHA!" The Moon witch laughed. She and Mei were sitting at a table drinking tea. While Gabu washed dishes.

"Still, don't you think that was rather mean?" Mei asked taking a sip from his cup.

"It was, That what she gets for calling "Enzma Potts" Fat!" The witch laughed.

"Hey! Will someone give me a hand with these dishes!?" Gabu yelled. The wolf had been force to washed the dishes while the Witch took a liking to Mei.

The three were sitting in the kitchen. Now, Kutaro wasn't the only one in his plight. The kitchen had already been staff with unfortunates who the Moon Bear King had plucked from their beds. A few others of these wooden kids were bringing Gabu new dishes to wash. While others put the dishes back into their cabinets. These tykes had been charge with keeping the fickle king fed, which was a miserably hopeless task. After all the king's hunger was vast just like his craving for power!

At that moment, Yin-yang flew up to the witch and said. "I brought the mnew boy. He lost his head, But he'll probably shake it off."

"Oh...In that case...GO AND BRING HIM TO ME!" The witch shouted.

Kutaro walked through the kitchen doors, And looked around in curiosity. Yin-yang then flew up to the wooden boy and said. "If you don't present soon. The Moon Witch will lose her temper and..." The cat then snickered. "...Well...You thought losing your head was bad..."

The Witch in case your wondering is a screwy sorcereress by the name of "Enzma Potts" With someone that gifted with a cauldron, You figured that she would know a thing or two about cooking...And you're wrong.

The boy shrugged before proceeding to the back of the kitchen. As he walked through the kitchen, he passed a paper bag sitting on a counter and Yin-yang stopped him. "Hmmm...Something smells good...The witch couldn't have made it." The cat said digging around the bag. He then pulled out a cheeseburger and began to drool. But just when he was about to take a bite. His paws slipped and the burger landed on Kutaro. Like others it became wooden and inedible. A pair of ketchup circles made up this head's eyes.

"Oh...And that was my lunch..." The feline whined.

Kutaro then continued through the kitchen. Watching the many puppet prisoners work as he did. Imaging, being one of these tykes, being kneaded and grated and boiled and cooked until dawn, Or...It you were lucky...Just zested, followed by a light braising.

At that moment. A pair of puppets ran past Kutaro, Trying to outrun a giant runaway vegetable. "As you see. In this kitchen, the cooks are the kooks and the squash are out to squish." Yin-yang joked.

Kutaro then passed a giant active stove. A few puppets were dumping vegetables into a frying pan. "Be careful...There's this thing about "Fire" And "Puppets" Yin-yang joked again.

Soon, Kutaro made it to the back of the Kitchen, where the Witch, Gabu, and Mei waited.

"About time you showed up..." The Witch said tapping her foot impatiently. She then snapped at Gabu. "GABU! Open the windows...I'm roasting alive from this gastly heat..."

Gabu then quickly opened three of the windows, After opening the third window. He heard a scream.

"Where is the moon goddess?! Urg! Unhand me you louts!" Gabu then saw a young woman being carried off along the castle walls by strange purple creatures. The wolf then shrugged before pulling his head inside.

"Now then...I suppose you want me to get your head back so you can return home?" The witch asked. Kutaro replied by nodding. "Well then..." The Witch said before waving her magic fork in the air creating a dark projection of a pair of scissors. "...You better march those wooden legs up to the throne room and fetch me his magic scissors!" The projection vanished. The witch then said. "You can do it...after all...You are a...Very special boy."

Yin-yang laughed before saying. "Deja MEW. Hehehe. How many "Very special boys" Are we up to now?" Earning a grim look from Gabu and Mei. The witch had told them about what happen to the other "Special boys" And sighed gloomily.

"Gabu. Yin-yang. You can keep him company." The witch said evilly.

"Wait? what!" Mei protested, he then got up from his chair. "If Gabu's going then I'M going!" This gave the witch a annoyed look.

"Fine then dearie...Take this." She then handed Mei a brown bag. "I hereby make you, Mei the goat. Honorary Mage-in-training." Mei then checked the bag. In it was a big leather spell book and a scepter with a crescent moon on the end.

"And take this as well you stupid mutt." She then zapped Gabu with a spell. Changing his appearance. He now wore a green bandana around his neck, And a red vest. On the green bandana was the moon symbol. He also had a bag similar to Mei's.

"Now off with you!" The witch shouted.

As they left the kitchen. They heard Yin-yang sacristy sung. "Woopie-dee-doo. We going to the throne room to find Calibus...Won't this be fun..."

Gabu and Mei couldn't belive it. Their **duo **had became a** trio**. Like it or not, Kutaro was now their friend...Together the trio began their walk up the tyrant's throne room.

* * *

To be continued. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**One moonlit night! Can I really be the hero!?**

**Chapter 2: Calibrus unleashed.**

**I Do not own. Puppeteer and One stormy night. All rights resevered.**

* * *

_**A long time ago. Gabu and Mei were actually enemies once, being both from opposite sides of the food chain. But that all change in just one stormy night. And now they're the best of friends. However, This cause some problems with their clans. It became so bad...That they decided to leave their friends and families behind, so they can preserve their friendship...And now, That friendship was being put to the heaviest of test..." **_

* * *

"Wow, This Moon Bear King sure knows how to keep people away." Mei said staring at the terrifying wall decorations. He, Gabu, And Kutaro, were following Ying-Yang to the throne room. They continue down the hallway until they came to a spiraling staircase, wrapped around a stone tower going upwards.

"Welcome to the Tower of tribulation...Don't let a cheerful name like that fool you, This place is teeming with nasty traps..." Ying-Yang explained.

As Kutaro, Gabu, And Mei, began their accent up the tower. As they walked, Mei asked. "So...Why are we here?"

Ying-yang then turned to the short goat and said. "Purrrr...I assure you, You and that "fleabag of a friend", arrival here was a accident." Ying-Yang was interrupted when they heard a bellowing roar.

**"BLAST IT! WHAT AM I DOING WRONG!? AM I NOT POWERFUL ENGOUGH?"**

"Growwww. That Muew bear King is always angry..." Ying-yang growled. He then turned his attention to a suit of armor which was slightly shaking. "Hmmm, What's rattling around in there...?" The feline gave the suit a slight whack before it fell apart. Then out of the old suit rolled a wooden blue bat with it's wings crossed . Kutaro then picked it up before slamming it onto his shoulders. "See? You never know where a head might be hiding...Potlucks, Dreadnoughts, Parking lots..Check everywhere." Ying-Yang rhymed. "Just give me the word. And I will get to work...That is if I feel like it..." Ying-Yang said yawing. "Oh...That's right! I completely forgot!" Ying-Yang said before nudging Kutaro's new noggin. "Every head has a little bit of "MEow-gic" To it. Oh why don't you just give it a try?"

Kutaro nodded before focusing. Suddenly the bat head began to flap it's wings and flew off of Kutaro's shoulder. Mei and Gabu were impress...That is before the bat head began to beat up Kutaro by ramming into him. When the boy finally had enough, He jumped up and grabbed the head before slamming it down onto his shoulders again.

"Yes! Very good. Now listened closely..." Ying-Yang said flying around Kutaro. "Those noggins of yours do more then just fill in the space between your shoulders...They act as your health. If you slip up, Just once...That head of yours will tumble right off your shoulders. If you don't pick it up right away, it's magic will fade and PHiiifffph, no more head. So remember. If you lose your head, Pick it up; Posthaste...Because no more head, means no more YOU." Ying-ying then finish his explanation before saying. "Now let's get going!"

Higher and higher our three heroes walked. Along the way, Mei decided to learn more from Kutaro. "So, Where do you live?" Mei asked. But all he got for a reply was some squeaks and the flaring of wooden arms.

Ying-yang then spoke on Kutaro's behest. "I'm afraid that he is in no condition to speak. For you see, the Muew bear king made it so that every puppet prisoner couldn't speak..."

"Prisoners?" Mei asked confused.

"Every wooden brat here used to live on earth like you and Gablip." The cat yawned. "The Muew bear king snagged their souls while they were asleep and shoved them inside wooden bodies, Just like poor Kutaro here..."

"But why don't they fight back!?" Gabu yelled suddenly. Which surprise both Mei and Kutaro. "Nobody deserves to be a prisoner! Nobody deserves to be lock up!"

"I know. It's pitiable. But with all the power that the Grizz has..." Ying-Yang said gloomily. "And his feared armies..."

**"How can one defeat an army so great?"**

Gabu and Mei then looked at each other. Realizing that the two of then had face similar hardships. Facing impossible odds.

Kutaro then walked ahead, Accidently stepping on a stone pressure pad. They began to hear something coming their way. Ying-yang then recognize the noise. "No...not good!" He then turned to the three heroes and yelled. "Take cover! Before we get **bowled over!"**

Kutaro then saw what was coming towards them. A giant spiked metal ball was coming their way! He then quickly grabbed Gabu and Mei and shoved them both into a giant crack in the wall before squeezing himself in with them. The iron ball rolled past our heroes, the three then squeeze out of the crack.

"Still in one piece? That's Menew..." Ying-Yang said to himself. No one has ever gone this far before.

"Well, We come too far to turn back now..." Mei said to his friends.

"Kutaro, You just saved our lives!" Gabu exclaimed. Kutaro then nodded before running ahead of them.

The three then made it to the top of the tower, where the door to the throne room stood. "Amazing...No one has ever made it this far..." Ying-yang muttered.

Our heroes then walked into the entrance way toward the main throne room door with the hearts of a lion...Although their legs were that of a scared kitten. When they got to the door they heard someone yelling. "Stop this madness at once!" The door to the throne room, which was usually locked. Was a little bit opened, the three then peer through the crack. "In the named of the sun! I command you to st-**AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

They didn't get a good look though because the next thing they knew, they were blinded by a flash of dark light. followed by a high pitch scream. They then quickly looked through the crack of the door.

There was the evil tyrant himself. Beside him was a giant gold tiger with purple stripes, and lastly in the king's claws...was a tiny red pixie. She had two red pony tails and a red and yellow dress.

"Oh my gosh! Are you CRAZY!?" The pixie shouted. "Do you know who I am!? Dad is going have a supernova..."

This grabbed Tiger's attention. "Wait sire...What if she's right? The sun dose have a burning temper..." The feline said worried. Earning a swat from the Moon Bear King's shogun staff.

"HAH!" The King scoffed. "What can he do? I...Have his precious daughter!" The king then laughed.

"Oh...Of course you do sire..." The Tiger said shaking his head. "And even if you didn't your majesticiness would be more then enough to eclipse the sun..."

"I have prepared a very special room for you my dear "Princess" So I incest, Please, Take a long rest..." The Bear said to the sprite before he and Tiger walked off laughing. With the fairy too of course.

Once the villains were gone. Kutaro, Gabu and Mei crept into the throne room. "Meow-tastic. Kutaro." Ying-Yang said. "It looks like that grizz left Calibrus unattended for once...Kutaro, you are one lucky Purr-son..."

There, in the center of the room was a pair of the most impressive and massive scissors you ever seen... The legendary Calibrus! It was violet and had jagged edges. But Calibrus was bound by twisted vines. A example of the Moom bear's King's twisted magic.

"Kutaro...And company... Meet Calibrus." Ying-yang said pushing Kutaro closer to the shears. "Calibrus is a cut above your average scissors. He used to served the meuwn Goddess..."

"So...This is the legendry Calibrus?" Gabu said walking up to it and poking it. Suddenly it release a blinded light that surprise them all.

_"Step forward boy... And take your destiny in hands..."_

"Was that...Calibrus's talking just now?" Mei asked.

Kutaro then turned to everyone and nodded. He then walked up to Calibrus and gave it a light tap. Suddenly it turned gold and spun around and began to shrink down to Kutaro's size. It was now made of gold metal and lost it's jagged edges.

"Well that's a shock...I mean an honor!" Ying-yang said clapping. "Don't you see? Calibrus has chosen You as his new master!"

And so Kutaro's misfortunes was finally starting to turn around. He was now the proud owner of a pair of enchanted scissors...Still it all wasn't good luck because Calibrus originally belong to The Moon Bear King... And he hates it when someone takes something without his consent...

* * *

To be continue please review.


End file.
